Nanashi's Nightmare on Elm Street
by Nanashi Chimera
Summary: Really, freaky dream that I had. I could not get back to sleep, so I decided to write about it. This was my way to calm down. Based on Nightmare on Elm Street. I'm not too sure about the rating so if it is off... TELL me. WARNING: Graphic Violence


11-15-08: Alright, I had a horrible nightmare and only got like 3 hours of sleep last night. I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. I needed to do something about it to ease my conscious.

I don't remember everything that happened. It all happened so fast. But here is everything that I can remember.... plus a little something, uh, extra.

This is going to be my first one shot, so I hope you freak out as much as I did.

_Warning: Contains violence that I Would _**_Never_**_ Normally Write About._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was this room. Our small group had met in this room earlier to discuss our 'Issues'. I was scared, because there was no one there this time.

I remember the discussion, that we were having earlier that day. Everyone was yelling at everyone else about his religion, and then their religion. *To tell the truth, I don't know why everyone was yelling.

What people believed was never an issue for me before. But that day struck me differently.

There were so many things that I still don't understand about what I believe. And the way that everyone was saying things like. "There are so many people out there, that don't believe the same things that we do", "There are some horrible rumors going around that simply aren't true", and "You believe what you believe and they what they believe, so leave it be...."

To you, I'm sure that people saying such things would be meaningless, but to me they had disturbed my very soul. We all can't be right, but we all can also be wrong.

I remember leaving our discussion hours ago, but I can't remember why I was back. I looked around the room. It was exactly as I remembered it from earlier. There were no windows and the wall were all painted that dull shade of tan. There were chairs that were lined in rows, just like they were earlier. I was standing in the middle of them.

....... maybe, we're meeting again..... I thought to myself...... I don't remember anyone saying that we were but.....

Out of no where a large television screen switched on. It showed scenes from every scary movie that I had ever seen in my life. This included scenes from old movies like _Hellraiser_, _Saw I - IV, It part 1 + 2, _and _Freddy Verses Jason. _Especially, _Freddy Versus Jason_.

..._Where did that television come from?.... It wasn't there earlier.... was it?._...

There was a small child that had also appeared out of no where. She sat in the second row, watching the large screen. Not in a creepy sort of way, but even that disturbed me.

"Hey, um," I said as I tapped her on the shoulder, "are we having another meeting today?"

The child looked at me with fear in her eyes. I had, personally, never seen this girl before. I wish that I can remember all the details, but I remember that she was a girl. It's almost like I could see her gender, age and... that was it. Her face is still a blur to me. I can't even remember if she had hair before....

"Children nowadays are in desperate need of being exposed to modern day horror movies," the screen said as the child ran away from me.

"Hey, where are you going?"

I followed after her, but quickly stopped. There was now a queen size bed in the room with white covers. The girl had stopped at the foot of this bed. She curled up and started crying.

"Hey, what's wrong," I asked while staring at disbelief at the bed, "where are your parents?"

"They're over there," the girl didn't answer me. I looked higher onto the actual bed and there laid Freddy Croogger himself.

I don't know how I knew where to look, but I looked to my left. There in the distance was another bed. Their bodies were covered with some black and white covers, but I could make out the tops of two heads coming from out at the foot of the bed. One had short black hair and the other had long brown hair, both of them looked like they were cut up badly.

"What did you do to them," I asked as I turned back around to face Freddy.

He looked at me with the blood still on both of his scissor hands.

"Oh I just made them look more like me," he laughed as he, in one motion, snatched the girl and returned her to me, without ever leaving the bed.

I looked at the girl. She was still alive, but her body did not look right at all. It was difficult to tell the difference between the blood and her actual wounds. She was also stitched up in places that didn't need to be stitched up in the first place.

"How did you do that so quickly," I was mortified, "with two scissor hands."

Freddy just laughed and lifted up his stubs that used to have his hands on them.

"Isn't it wonderful! Soon everyone will look just like me!" He then came at me with his scissor hands.

I backed up. I was such a coward. I couldn't do anything else. I backed up to a wall. There was no where to go. He then slash me open and quickly stitched me back up again. I couldn't move. My heart was racing.

.... It's just a dream..... It's just a dream.....

"Oh, if it's just a dream," he said as he took four spikes from out of nowhere, "could I do this?" He then struck two spikes into both of my feet.

I screamed, but he wasn't done with me yet.

He took my hands and placed them at my sides. He struck the remaining two spikes into my hands and kidneys.

I couldn't move or even scream at what he was doing to me. He then slashed me and pulled my ribcage open again.

And It was over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hehehehehehe! That was fun," I said as I looked over my latest victim. He was a real piece of art. Normally, I would have some more fun and take my time killing my victims but I just got a little carried away this time.

"Nah, he just gave up too early in the game," I laughed again, but slowed to a stop, "hey, what gives? The body's still here!"

I looked _through_ my victim's body again. The kid was dead, alright. The blood wasn't flowing and none of his vital organs were moving at all. There was no way that he could still be alive, after what I had done to him.

I heard a deep growl in the darkness. I turned around with my favorite toy, my own hands, ready to strike who ever was behind me. But there was nothing there.

*rustle*

Something ran behind me in the bushes. I turned again and there was nothing but forest.

..._.Wait, forest?..... When did I switch dreams?_....

I walked slowly and carefully. I could hear the leaves crunch beneath my feet.

There was another deep growl.

"This game of cat and mouse is getting old." With my next step I attempted to disburse the scenery around me, "Ollie Ollie Oxen Free!"

The scenery slowly warped, but shifted right back.

I tried again and the same thing happened. I focused harder and stomped my foot a third time, but this time nothing happened.

"!#%$," I cussed in my full blown glory jumping up and down, looking like a little child in attempting to change the world around me, "$# $! $##$$$#! %$#$##$%$" There was another rustle in the bushes.I turned around expecting nothing to be there again.

When this humongous %##$&* Mutt pounced on me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

News Reporter, Diane Elms, Reporting: As most of you have already found out for yourselves, there has been an increase in victims of Lycanism, or in layman's terms werewolves, as well as victims of wolf attacks across the country. In some cases of the wolf attacks, the victims were never outside of their own homes and were sleeping comfortably in their own beds, when they were viciously murdered, most, by their own family members.

It is still unknown what is causing the increase of Lycanism, originally believed to be caused, only by, being bitten or being scratched, by another werewolf. So it is advised, that on nights of the full moon, that families should bar their doors and windows, not be locked, in the same room as, one another, and to stay on guard, all night. Families with baby's or small children are advised to send them to a containment facility, for their own safety, as well as the parent's own.

Any known victims of possible werewolf attacks, or those that have a sudden case of Lycanism, are to be reported, and contained on full moon nights, as soon as possible, for the general public's safety until a cure can be found. Those of you who do not report a known case, will be sent to jail, the same goes for those, who report a case, and the supposed victim was fine all along.

In other news, the Boston Red Socks are making a come back this year, the weather man, Jimmy Lawrence with the story.

The Weather Man, Jimmy Lawrence, Reports: Thank you Diane, and might I say what an honor it is to be working with you, especially after what happen to Chester last week.

Diane: Yes, you may Jim.

Jim: Thank you Diane.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Shutter* Man, I hate news reporters. They freak me out, dude. The way that they just, pause for no apparent reason. And the way that they're always smiling *Shutter*. And I was having such a nice dream too. Call me sadistic.

You simply can't trust smiley people. *Shutter*

Nanashi Chimera

ps. This final word was a Joke, but everything up to my death really happened in my dream. (*_-) I just couldn't leave you without freaking you out in my own special way.


End file.
